


Simply Irresistable

by LadyVioletHummingbird



Category: Dirty Dancing (1987), Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: 80s AU, 80s soundtrack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Lots of dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVioletHummingbird/pseuds/LadyVioletHummingbird
Summary: In the summer of 1987 Jamie was 19 and spending two weeks with his family at Dunsany’s - a holiday resort in the Lake District.  He didn’t expect the trip to be very eventful; that was until he met a beautiful curly-haired dancer named Claire.A story inspired by the film ‘Dirty Dancing’.





	1. Driving to Dunsany’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Certain events can change your life, even when you least expect it.

_It was the summer of 1987.I was 19 and 6’4” but still called ‘wee Jamie’ by my family and it didn’t occur to me to mind.It was before the internet and before Princess Di died.When I couldna wait to get to university in France and I never thought I’d find a lass as kind as my mam.That was the summer we went to Dunsany’s._

 

We’d been driving for about four hours and I’d had just about enough of listening to my Da’s old Neil Sedaka cassettes.My mam of course loved it and as she crooned along to ‘Calendar Girl’ I couldn't help but smile and roll my eyes.Married over twenty years and still smitten with each other; it’d be adorable if it wasn’t so sickening.My brother Will sat next to me in the back seat. Despite being two years older he was being a right royal pain, endlessly throwing his baseball against the roof of the car and catching it again. Thunk, thunk, thunk.

 

Unfortunately this family closeness wasn’t scheduled to end when we arrived at our destination.My Da had booked us for two weeks at Dunsany’s, a holiday resort in the Lake District run by one of his business partners. Neither of us kids had wanted to go but Mam had become sentimental about this being our ‘last family vacation’ and so there was no getting out of the trip.It was to be 2 weeks of family dinners, family walks, family game nights and whatever other boring activities the place had on offer. 

 

I’d finished high-school just over a 12 months earlier and after a year of working at the family distillery I was moving to France in 2 months to begin university.I’d be living with my Da’s cousin Jarred who was also going to teach me about the wine business and I was more than ready for it.I felt like I was at a loose end in Scotland - nothing or no one (save my family) tethering me to the land.I wanted new experiences beyond small town living.This trip was a farewell to all that - naught but a small blip before I began my real life; how wrong I turned out to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez I love this film - hopefully this little story can do it justice; thanks for reading!


	2. The Selkie by the Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wants to go cruising for lassies by the lake but Jamie’s not so convinced, until a certain someone appears and time stops.

We pulled up at Dunsany’s and there were people everywhere.The usually absent British sun was out in full force and it seemed, so were the lasses. A lake not far from the main building was surrounded by excited holidaymakers and Will’s eyes were practically bugging out of his head when a petite blonde strolled past us in a very revealing bikini.

 

“Maybe this trip willna be so bad after all, eh Sawny?”

 

I just sighed.It seemed Will was infatuated with a new girl every week; so far it looked like our time in the Lake District would be no different. 

 

The resort was situated on extensive parkland with a large wood, hiking trails and individual cabins dotted all around.As guests of the owner Da had told us numerous times on the trip down how lucky we were to be staying in the “bonniest cabin”

“Did ye hear that boys - the bonniest!”

“Aye, Da” we chorused with all the enthusiasm young adolescents usually have for discount holiday accomodation; i.e. none.Mam at least whooped a little, but she was always excited about anything that made Da happy.

 

We jumped out of the car; a lad about my age with brown curly hair came to help with the bags.I felt a little bad that here he was working while we were loafing about so I ran over to give him a hand.He introduced himself as Fergus, and said he was working the summer at Dunsany’s after getting the job through his cousin. 

 

“My English… it is not _parfait_ but as my cousin says _ça ne fait rien_!”

 

I laughed and then told him - in my own heavily accented French - about my plans for university in France.He became animated talking about ‘back home’ and I could tell we were going to be friends.Our chat was interrupted by Da calling out; he was now standing next to a portly man with grey hair and an artificial looking tan. The guy probably wasn’t any older than 50 but to a teenager everyone looks ancient.

 

“All right boys, over here! Come meet Bill!”

 

Will and I ambled over, dragging our feet with disinterest.

 

“This is William and my youngest, wee Jamie.Boys this is Bill Dunsany, he owns the resort with his wife, Louisa.”

 

“Nice to meet you Mister Dunsany” we recited as thought we were in school assembly. 

 

Within seconds Will was back to gazing longingly at the lake and I was itching to go for a walk; I needed fresh air after being cooped up in the car for so long.

 

Leaving our parents with the Dunsany’s to - well whatever it was parents did when hanging out with other parents? Talk about school fees? - Will and I made a beeline for the lake.The water felt refreshing amidst the heat of the midday sun and we enjoyed swimming about while Will no-so-subtly checked out some girls sunbathing nearby.That first day at Dunsany’s was in the middle of summer so I know the sun was already out, but in that moment I could’ve sworn it somehow became brighter.As though it had been behind a cloud before and was only now showing its full strength.The reason I know this because it was the first moment I saw _her_. 

 

It’s funny the things you remember.If you asked me now who was Prime Minister at the time or who won the Scottish cup that year I probably couldna tell you.But this, this is I remember in all its vivid detail as though it were a brand on my brain.An acid wash denim jacket and aviator sunglasses perched atop a mane of chestnut curls. Glowing ivory skin and the finest arse I’d ever seen, both before or since.And when she smiled, my god I was done for.Perhaps it was because I was in the lake at the time, but she immediately made me think of selkies - mythological creatures that were seals in the water and assumed the form of beautiful women on land.There was definitely something about her that seemed other worldly.

 

She walked around the edge of the lake with a group of three or four others;one of her companions must’ve said something funny because she started laughing.Not the simpering twitter of a debutante, but full bodied and from the heart- her face lit up and her perfect white teeth gleamed.It sounds clichéd but it was though I was watching the whole thing in slow motion - in fact I was so entranced that when Will threw me the beachball we’d been playing with, it hit me square in the face.

 

“Sawny! Wake up mate! There’s a lass over there on the shore and I recon she’s giving me the eye!”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I’m serious - she’s a stunner, man.See? Over there in the green swimsuit? Looks like she’s got a friend too…oh wait, the friend’s got a face like a dropped pie…yikes. No matter, ye’ll be a mate at take one for the team won’t ye?”

 

In the time taken to listen to my brother’s inane banter _she_ had disappeared.Damn him.I proceed to rugby tackle Will in the water and he retaliated, both of us splashing and larking about until the girl in the green swimsuit and her less attractive friend had moved off.I had no idea where my selkie had gone, but I was determined to track her down later on.

                                                                            ***

 

After the lake I decided to explore.Will said he’d join me, but his idea of ‘exploring’ was to cruise for lasses in the hotel bar - I needed greenery.I threw on my runners and put on my Walkman, setting off towards the nearest trail I could find. The strong baselines of Robert Palmer set a good rhythm and it wasn’t long before I was sweaty and taking deep breaths of the clean country air.Didna smell the same as Scotland somehow, but it’d do for now.

 

The resort was in fact a lot bigger than it first appeared with what looked like staff cabins and delivery areas hidden behind the tree line. I’d been running for about half an hour when I saw a familiar face.

 

“Oi Fergus! How are ye mate?”

 

“ _Ça va_ Jamie!”

 

He’d been coming down a white wooden staircase which presumably lead to more staff accommodation.I wanted to ask him if he knew the selkie I’d seen by the lake but I’d only just met the guy and didn’t want to seem weird.Perhaps I’d spot the lass at dinner?Fergus told me he was just coming off break and was heading back to the main building to help set up for the evening’s entertainment.

 

“Shuffleboard is it?”

 

“ _Non, non_ \- Dunsany’s is known all over England for its dancing!”

 

“Dancing? What like the foxtrot?”

 

“ _Oui_ \- also some of the modern jive, waltz, tango.The guests love it. _Moi_ , not so much”

 

This made me laugh and I told him that having two left feet was something we had in common. Walking back together towards the main guest area, we parted ways when I arrived at my family’s ‘bonniest cabin’.Mam was already getting ready for dinner, debating whether she needed to change into a whole new outfit from the one she’d worn for the afternoon’s activities.

 

“It’s the 80s Mam, not the 50s, I dinna think anyone’s expecting you to rock up in a ballgown”

 

“Just as long as ye dinna come along in those sweaty running clothes wee Jamie - ye positively reek!”

 

She pretended to faint from the smell of me and I pretended to be offended.We giggled together, just another typical evening in the Fraser family. 

                                                                             ***

 

Dinner was in the dining room of the main building.Maybe Mam wasn’t too far off when thinking about dressing up for dinner, the place had the feel of another era.Waiters in white jackets floated between tables, topping up wine glasses and distributing bread rolls. Da was in a jovial mood, the effects of not being at work already relaxing him.

 

“Hope ye had a good afternoon boys.I got a tour of the place from Bill himself, even got to meet his daughter”

 

“He’s got a daughter?”

 

Will was all ears - no surprise there.

 

“Yes, very pretty lass.Brown hair, lovely smile - she’d be sure to catch the eye of quite a few young bucks I’d wager!”

 

Brown hair? Lovely smile? It had to be my selkie! My interest in the conversation jumped to Will-like levels.

 

“Say, Da - what’s the lass’s name?Is she… Is she here at dinner, tonight?”

 

“Sounds like she’s caught your attention already wee Jamie.Well ye’re in luck…I can see her and Bill coming this way right now.Bill! Over here!”

 

I felt like I was in a movie; ‘True’ by Spandau Ballet was playing softly in the background and time seemed to slow again as I nervously licked my lips in anticipation of coming face to face with the beautiful curlywig.

 

“Brian, Fraser family; please allow me to introduce my daughter; Geneva”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this story just an excuse just to watch Dirty Dancing and listen to 80s music? Pretty much! Thank you so much for reading :-)


	3. Foxtrotting Frasers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fraser family take to the dance floor as Jamie continues his search for the mysterious selkie.

Remember that moment as a kid when you find out Santa Claus isn’t real? Well that pretty much sums up my response to discovering Bill’s daughter Geneva was not the person I’d been longing to meet. I groaned with annoyance and Mam overheard; promptly giving me the ‘be nice!’ look that all mothers are pro’s at.  Where was my selkie?!

Geneva smiled when introduced to my family, but it didn’t reach her eyes.The lass was pretty enough I suppose, but in a generic way and truthfully she did nothing for me.Not so Will of course, who was up out of his chair in a heartbeat; kissing the back of her hand like we were in some cheesy romance novel.

 

“I’m charmed to meet the famous Fraser clan.Papa hasn’t stopped talking of you ever since we found out you were coming!”

 

“It’s a pleasure to pleasure ye…I mean meet ye…It’s just ace to meet ye, Geneva!”

 

Oh boy Will, I hope ye don’t consider this your A-game…

 

Geneva stood by our table and chatted about Camp Dunsany with my parents and Will.Having no real interest in the conversation I scanned the room for any signs of _her_.Fergus had told me that all the guests dined together, but I couldna see her anywhere. Had she just vanished into thin air? Was she a mirage brought on by the sun? No! She was definitely real, I was sure of that right down to my bones.

 

A microphone squawked and and a smooth sounding voice announced the evening’s dancing was about to begin in the ballroom.Any other day of the week I’d have taken this as my cue to leave but I had to find her, even if it meant suffering through some tedious waltzing.Geneva cheerfully declared that she was very much looking forward to dancing with both Will and me and I saw a pleased look pass between Da and Bill.If this was part of some matchmaking scheme you could could me out, but I plastered on an enthusiastic smile in order to appease Da.

 

                                                                                    ***

 

“One two three, one two three…and ladies turn, turn, that’s it!”

 

The ballroom was packed with guests, all paired up and trying to learn the basic steps of the foxtrot. We’d been at it about half an hour and I’d had enough.My parents danced together, Will with Geneva and I was paired with an old lady who insisted on pulling me a lot closer than required. There’d been no sign of my selkie and I was wondering how much longer I’d have to endure this boredom when the music stopped and the instructor requested everyone find new partners.

 

“Looks like I get my turn with you wee Jamie!” Geneva declared with a laugh.

 

“So Will tells me you’re to learn about the wine business?”

 

“Yeah, we’ve family in France who I’m apprenticing with while I’m at uni”

 

“Is this so you can sell wine as well as whisky from your family distillery?”

 

“Aye”

 

“It sounds fascinating…”

 

Geneva prattled on about how much she loved Paris and I gave a fairly good impression of listening. Will was half-way to smitten with her already but there was something about the lass that I found disingenuous; I just couldn't quite put my finger on it.The music started up again and the instructor was back on the microphone:

 

“Grab your partners everyone; we’re about to tango!”

 

Geneva put her arms around me and we began to sway awkwardly, waiting for the instructor to start calling out the steps from the stage as they’d done with with foxtrot.Instead the crowd parted and two people stepped into the middle of the room, beginning to tango in demonstration.

 

It was _her_.

 

She wore a red dress with a swishy skirt and a long split up the side.Her riot of curls has been tamed into a bun with a few tendrils falling around her face.And her skin - it seemed to glow like pearls in the moonlight.Suddenly it hit me - the beautiful selkie worked here! That’s why she hadn’t been at dinner!

 

“Ouch!”

 

In my infatuation-induced haze I’d stepped right on Geneva’s foot.

 

“Err…sorry lass.So, um…do ye know who those people are?”

 

I nodded my head in the direction of the dancers, trying to appear nonchalant.Geneva turned us around so she was now facing the centre of the room.

 

“Oh, _them_.They’re the resort dancers.Papa employs them to teach private lessons and provide a bit of colour to the evening performances.I wouldn't pay them much mind, they’re not the kind of people those of our stock would associate with”

 

There was a sneer in her voice that I think she thought made her sound upper-class; to me it just sounded snobby.We danced silently for the next fifteen minutes before I was finally granted a reprieve when Will asked if he could cut in.No arguments from me, lad.

 

I spotted Fergus in the corner of the room setting up tea and coffee for after the dancing. Now that I knew the selkie worked here I needed any information my new friend could give me about her.I’d play it cool of course.

 

“Hello again; I see they didn’t draft you in to help teach the tango?”

 

“Ha ha, certainly not.Having a _bonne nuit_?”

 

“Aye, grand.So…Would ye happen to know anything about the lass over there in the red dress?”

 

I could see Fergus swallow a smile and knew that I’d failed miserably to seem casual and indifferent.

 

“ _Oui_ , she is my cousin.Her name is Claire”

 

 _Claire_.Finally my selkie had a name.I immediately thought of the Gaelic word; _sorcha_ , light.It fit her perfectly as she really did light up the room. 

 

Claire and the man she’d arrived with had separated and were now dancing with guests.Even partnered with a balding septuagenarian she looked graceful.Her movement was measured and it was almost as though she floated across the floor.

 

“She is _une danseur magnifique_ …although I can see I do not need to convince you!”

 

At Fergus’ amused look I could feel the tips of my ears turning pink, but found I still couldn't look away from Claire.The Frenchman continued.

 

“She has been dancing at Dunsany’s for a few years now and although I am biased, her talents are far more than teaching a few wealthy guests how to samba”

 

No arguments from me there. 

 

“What does she do when she’s not working here?”

 

“She’s been in a few music videos actually.You have heard of Robert Palmer perhaps?”

 

The penny suddenly dropped! How could I not have recognised her? Twenty or so models and dancers sashaying across the screen while Robert Palmer crooned into the mic; the music video for ‘Simply Irresistable’ was iconic. I must have watched that video clip on MTV a hundred times! My embarrassment grew as I recalled how I’d stare at the screen, transfixed by the beautiful dancers in their tight black dresses with orange sash.Now here one was, right in front of me and I was dumbstruck once again.

 

While we’d been talking Claire had finished her dance with the old guy and was again moving around the floor with the man she’d come in with.He was tall with a dancer’s build that showed both strength and grace.Even in a dinner suit (no doubt to compliment Claire’s ensemble) he looked undeniably cool.And certainly a lot cooler than a 19 year old on holiday with his parents.Watching the two of them together was mesmerising; they obviously knew each other well as their bodies seemed to anticipate the other’s moves before they even made them.The result was a seamless display that was as smooth as water being poured from a glass.

 

“And er…the um…guy she’s dancing with? Is he famous too?”

 

“He is Joe Abernathy, originally from New York.He won the World Ballroom Championship for waltzing a couple of years back but everyone knows his true passion is hip-hop”

 

A hip hop dancing New Yorker who was also a world waltzing champion? Definitely way cooler than me.I sighed and hoped it wasn’t loud enough for Fergus to hear.I longed to approach and find out what Claire’s voice sounded like, but after seeing her in her element like this the notion seemed laughable.I moved like Frankenstein’s monster and stepping on her feet was no way to woo her. Maybe I could pay for a dance lesson? Eugh, no! Way too try-hard.

 

Gazing across the room I couldn't help but feel jealous of this Joe guy.A horrifying thought then occurred - what if she was partners with him in more than just dancing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I’m trying to write this fairly quickly and not stress over every word; hope the result is ok...!


	4. The Afterparty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie finally meets the woman of his dreams, not sure she’s as impressed as he is though...

After the dancing was done we Frasers walked back towards our cabin. The night was warm and the sound of skylarks followed the breeze, filling the darkening sky with their song.Da was excitedly telling Mam about a round of golf he had lined up for the next day with Bill and another guest, Steve.Despite having no interest in the game, she always listened attentively when he talked about birdies and bunkers for hours on end.Will was in a chatty mood too, with only one thing - or more precisely, one person - on his mind.

 

“Oh Sawny - can ye believe such an angel walks on earth?”

 

“Laying it on a bit thick aren’t ye?”

 

“I dinna expect ye to understand, being the youth that ye are…”

 

He paused when I punched him playfully in the arm, before laughing and continuing:

 

“But I just know she’s somethin’ special.I canna wait to get to know her better - she might even be the one!”

 

“The one?!”

 

“Aye - the lass I’m gonna marry.We’re here for two whole weeks, anything could happen!”

 

“Ye really think ye can meet someone, fall in love _and_ decide they’re the person you’re gonna spend the rest of your life with - all within a fortnight? Come off it man, ye heid’s in the parritch!”

 

Will just shrugged, a dreamy smile on his face. I decided that now probably wasn't the best time to voice my doubts about Geneva; whole thing would probably blow over in a couple of days anyway.

 

Arriving back at the cabin, my parents and Will settled in for a nightcap, but I was too keyed up to just sit around.I told them I needed some fresh air and was going for a walk.I didn’t know where, only that I needed to be alone with my thoughts.

 

Not wanting to run into anyone I headed up towards the woods again. Aside from the rustling of a fox or the mild hooting of an owl, it was just me. With only nature for company, my thoughts began to wander. How had I only seen Claire for the first time _today_? Her presence had hit me like a punch to the chest and even now I felt like I was struggling for breath. Would I be able to see her again tomorrow? Did staff here get days off?

 

My reverie was interrupted by loud swearing coming from somewhere in the darkness.

 

_“Merde! Vous des pommes stupides!”_

 

I chuckled, recognising my French friend’s voice; although why he'd be swearing at apples was beyond me?Jogging in the direction of his voice, I was greeted with the sight of Fergus on his hands and knees.Next to him was an empty basket and apples sprawled in every direction.

 

“This a normal night time activity for ye?”

 

“Oh ha ha…I was carrying them up to the staff area to make juice, but as you can see my _petit_ basket has other ideas!”

 

“Here, lemme give ye a hand”

 

Between the two of us we managed to stack all the apples - bar one -back into the basket.It was very precariously balanced, so while Fergus slowly climbed the wooden staircase, I walked close by, holding the one piece of fruit that didn’t fit and keeping a close eye should any apples try for another escape attempt.As we reached the top I saw that the staff quarters were set out very much like the guest areas, only on a much smaller scale.Individual cabins were nestled into the hillside and in the centre of the clearing a larger main building, presumably where they dined and hung out.

 

“This way _s’il te plaît_. We’re headed for the kitchen which is just behind the main… erm, living room if you will”

 

I nodded and continued as we had up the stairs.Just before Fergus motioned for me to open the front door he paused.

 

“Just so you are aware, the staff…they are having a party _ce soir_.This is what the _jus de pomme_ is for.You do not mind the loud noises?”

 

“No worries, I’m sure I’ll be fine”

 

Spoiler alert: I was not fine.

 

The sight that greeted me when we walked in was like nothing I’d experienced before.Growing up in Scotland, the majority of the dancing I’d been exposed to was reels, jigs and the occasional Highland fling.What I saw that night wasn't any of those.It was dark, but for coloured disco lights that swept the floor.Big speakers surrounded a makeshift DJ-deck and combined with a smoke machine in the corner, the room had the feel of a small nightclub.The place was packed with couples dancing; their movements a sultry display that was as skilful as it was spicy.The song pumping throughout was was ‘Relax’ by Frankie Goes to Hollywood - perfectly matched in tempo and temperament to the inebriating vibe of the room.

 

I recognised a few of the employees from around the resort, although they hadn’t looked much like they did now when I’d seen them serving dinner or working as lifeguards by the lake.I scanned the room and suddenly stopped, there _she_ was, my selkie.Her chestnut curls had been freed again - and in a way, so had she.Where Claire was controlled performing the tango earlier, this was something else entirely.The moves weren’t choreographed, she was just shifting rhythmically with the pulse of the music.It was mesmerising.Dancing with her was the hip-hop maverick and all-round cool guy, Joe Abernathy.He looked so different from earlier in the night it was hard to believe it was the same person.The sedate dinner suit had been swapped for a sleeveless grey jumper with ‘Brooklyn’ emblazoned across the front and a pair of bright yellow shorts.I looked at my own outfit of jeans and a Duran Duran t-shirt and felt hopelessly inadequate.With Claire in her purple Lycra and rah-rah skirt, the two of them looked like a perfect match.I felt my jealousy flare when Joe’s arms wrapped around the selkie’s slim waist as they moved together.

 

The music was loud, reverberating through the walls and the bodies of those on the dance floor.It was like a whole different world and I longed to be a part of it.Fergus was pointing out various staff members and telling me their names but it was hard to hear over the heavy bass.I tried to look around and take it all in, but my eyes kept getting drawn back to Claire.

 

“Is it, _non_?”

 

The music had drowned out the first part of Fergus’ comment and I had to yell back to get him to repeat it.

 

“I said, the dancing it is very sexy, _non_?”

 

“Aye, verra sexy!”

 

It was at this _exact_  moment that the music cut out, the whole room hearing me yell “verra sexy.” Oh. My. God.As if that wasn't humiliating enough, I’d been starring right at Claire’s arse at the time. Her head snapped in my direction before I’d had the chance to look away and she caught me right in the act.

 

Thanks to Will teasing me about it from a young age I knew that the tips of my ears went pink when I was embarrassed.My ears were the least of my worries at this point though as right then my entire face and neck was the colour of a ripened tomato. 

 

Joe yelled something to the guy behind the stereo and the music kicked back into life.I prayed that this would be the the end of it, but Claire spotted Fergus next to me and made a beeline for him.Could there have been a worse introduction? 

 

With little more than a glance in my direction, Claire launched into a rapid-fire tirade towards her cousin, all in French.

 

_“Do you have rocks in your head?What are you doing bringing guests up here? You know the rules!He could compromise all of us if he goes and tattles to mummy and daddy! Why is he here?”_

 

Seeing as her verbal onslaught showed no sign of pausing for Fergus’ input, I cleared my throat to get Claire’s attention before telling her in French:

 

_“Please don’t be angry at your cousin.He wasn’t trying to spoil your fun by having me here”_

 

My selkie blushed prettily upon realising I’d understood all she’d just said.Recovering quickly, she turned to me, giving me the up and down with her eyes before asking:

 

“Ok ‘friend of Fergus,’ what are you doing here then?”

 

“I carried an apple”

 

“You carried _an_ apple? As in the singular?”

 

“Aye”

 

“Well phew!Don’t know what we would’ve done without an extra piece of fruit!I hope it wasn’t too heavy for you?”

 

She laughed at that, heavy and deep, her face lighting up with mirth.God I just wished the ground would open up and swallow me! _‘I carried an apple’?_ What kind of a bonehead answer was that? I honestly couldn't think of an occasion when I’d felt more morfitied - and that includes the time I was kissing a lass and my mam walked in.

 

The tension now broken, Claire smiled.

 

“Ok kid, you can stay; just don't go ratting on us to any of your little rich friends, ok?”

 

She smirked and walked off back to Joe; I felt my heart crash into the floor. The beautiful selkie had called me ‘kid’ - yep this was officially the worst first meeting ever.

 

“Sorry about that Jamie, she is certainly feisty _ma cousine_ ”

 

“Aye, ye can say that again”

 

“Feisty…and single too”

 

Single? As in she _wasn’t_ dating Mr World Waltz 1985? From the depths of my embarrassed despair a ray of light finally shone.Weak like a candle in a cave due to my lame attempts at conversation, but a light nonetheless. 

 

Fergus laughed at my shocked expression.

 

“Perhaps next time you will have a better opening line, _oui_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been listening to a tonne of 80s music as ‘research’ for this; an activity I’d highly recommend if that’s your thing!
> 
> Thanks again for reading - any thoughts or comments are always appreciated :-)


	5. Pathway conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still cringing from the night before, Jamie hopes he’ll be able to come up with a way to impress Claire before he sees her again.

They say ‘tomorrow is a new day’ but come breakfast time the next morning I was in a bit of a slump. On the plus side - Claire didn’t have a boyfriend (yay!), on the downside, she only knew me as the tongue-tied guy who embarrassed himself in front of a room full of strangers (not so yay).I suppose the only way from here was up, but I felt completely out of my depth.

 

“So what’s everyone got on the agenda for today then?”

 

Mam’s voice was full of enthusiasm, but I felt apathetic.

 

“Wee Jamie, ye’ve been pushing those wheat-a-bix around your bowl for 15 minutes; what’s on your mind, lad?”

 

“Ah nothing Mam, just tired I think”

 

She gave me a sceptical look, letting me know she didn’t believe me, but wouldn't push it for now.

 

“Well I’m goin’ horse riding with Geneva.She’s promised to show me her prize mare, _Helwater_ ”.

 

“What kind of a weirdo name for a horse is that? Ouch!”

 

Will silenced me with a pinch to the back of my arm.

 

“What's got your goat Sawny?”

 

I shrugged non committedly.

 

“I know - we’ll go down the lake for a dip; that should cheer ye up! I’m not meeting Geneva til 11, so plenty of time before then”

***

Half an hour later we ambled down the path from our cabin towards the lake.The countryside is always beautiful in the morning and Dunsany’s was no exception.Mist rose up from the freshly cut lawns and a clear sky promised sunshine and warmth.I still cringed thinking about my conversation with Claire, but hopefully a swim would shake me out of this funk and give me time to think what my next move could be. 

 

Fate it seemed had other ideas; as we rounded a corner who should be approaching from the opposite direction but the selkie herself! Shit! Was there time to hide? No, not without looking even more lame than I already did.How was it possible to want to walk towards someone and run away from them at the same time?

 

Smiling as we drew level on the path, she took off aviator sunglasses and placed them atop her curls.

 

“No fruit basket today?”

 

Above the loud music the night before I’d failed to register her cut-glass English accent.It gave her an air of sophistication that made me feel like a country bumpkin in comparison.

 

“Err, no.I save the apples for special occasions”

 

“Weelll - who do we have here then, Sawny?”

 

Claire’s eyes flicked to Will.It wasn’t hard to tell we were related; same red hair, same tall frame, same high cheekbones.Only, while my eyes were a deep blue, Will’s were a soft grey; like Mam’s.

 

“Claire this is my brother Will. Will, Claire”

 

“Nice to meet ye.So tell me, what’s a pretty lass like you doin’ talking to a dork like my brother?”

 

He thought this line very funny, an opinion I did not share in light of my mortifying display the night before.I was well aware of Will’s modus operandi - if there was even a hint I was interested in a lass he’d make it a personal mission to embarrass me as much as possible.Like the time he told a girl I thought people has sex the same way horses did. “Ye know, the back way” he’d said with tears of laughter rolling down his face.Needless to say the girl in question did not stick around long.I could see his eyes twinkling now, ready to do something similar - I’d be damned if my own brother ruined things with the selkie before they’d even had a chance to begin.

 

“I met Claire and her boyfriend yesterday, Will”

 

Success.I could see his interest in embarrassing me vanish like a puff of smoke now that anything between me and Claire was apparently off the table.

 

“Aye, well… sounds ace.Now if ye’ll excuse me, I’ve an appointment with a beach ball.Autobots, transform and roll out!”

 

Will then trotted off in the direction of the lake. I rolled my eyes at the Transformers reference, knowing for sure Claire wouldn't have a clue what Will was on about.She probably thought there was something seriously wrong with the whole Fraser family now.

 

“Sorry, ye had to be exposed to that Claire.My brother lives in an institution normally, he’s just out on day release today”

 

She laughed.At something I’d said! My new goal was to make her laugh again; with me rather than at me preferably.

 

“Ok so we’ve established that your brother is named Will and lives in an asylum.What about you? Do I get to know what _your_ name is?

 

I’d told Claire Will’s name and forgotten to give her my own. _Christ Fraser, what is wrong with you?!_

 

“Oh. Right. It’s Jamie”

 

“Didn’t your brother just call you Sandy?”

 

“Sawny, it’s like a pet name.For Alexander”

 

“Jamie is short for…Alexander?”

 

She giggled and I laughed nervously.

 

“Um, well no.Jamie is for James.And Alexander; well it’s another one of my names - I have five - and a few nicknames on top of that”

 

“Five?”

 

“Aye, James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser”

 

My selkie smiled and stuck out her hand.

 

“Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp”

 

Her palm felt warm and soft and I never wanted to let it go.

 

“Beauchamp, aye? Not _Beauchamp_?” I asked, using the French pronunciation Fergus had when he introduced himself yesterday.

 

Claire laughed at my question and I tried to make sure I didn’t grin stupidly in response.

 

“Well…it’s a long running topic of debate between different sides of the family, we’ve finally settled that if we’re in England, it’s Beauchamp. I’ll have to correct the little scamp if he’s been breaking the rules!”

 

Giving her a lopsided smile I tried to think of something else to say.I wanted to stay talking to her - all day preferably - but my mind was blank.

 

“So, why did you tell your brother that I had a boyfriend?”

 

“What?”

 

“Just now, you told Will that you’d met me with my boyfriend yesterday”

 

Oh boy.I could hardly tell her the truth; if I did that I might has well pack my bags now and thumb a lift back to Lallybroch.

 

“Well…um…I just didna think ye’d be the kinda lass that cares for unwanted male attention. Will can be a bit of a flirt ye see…”

 

“Is that right?”

 

She arched a brow, an amused expression on her face.

 

“Aye, well…um _(awkward cough)_ …yeah”

 

My ears were definitely pink again.

 

“I suppose you're right. But then again, it depends on which male the attention is coming from doesn't it?”

 

Smirking at my stunned express she winked and began to walk off.

 

“I'll see you round kid, try not to crash any more parties”

 

_What just happened?!_

***

Will and I spent the afternoon playing tennis.We were evenly matched in both skill and competitiveness so our banter often switched between humorous heckling to swearing and declarations of war.In between all this, Will talked at length about Geneva. 

 

“She’s so bonny Sawny, did I tell ye she was runner up ‘Miss Windermere’ last Spring?”

 

_Only about ten times already, brother._

 

“Ye should see her riding; she’s the finest horsewoman I’ve ever known! Trails and dressage, she does it all with ease”

 

_A country lass being able to ride a horse, imagine that…_

 

“She went to finishing school in Switzerland; that’s why she’s so cultured”

 

_It’s why she’s so elitist more like._

 

“Listen, as your older - and much more attractive -brother, lemme give ye some advice; ye need to get some skin in the game lad!It’s a pity that bonny curlywig is already taken, aye?”

 

“Aye”

 

I bit my tongue to keep from saying what I really thought.Although, if I was honest, it wasn’t just the endless Geneva talk that was getting on my nerves.I’d tried to get my frustrations out on the tennis court, but I found my thoughts often drifting to the selkie.More precisely - how far away I was from getting her to see me as anything other than a clueless teenager.Randomly running into her around the resort wasn’t going to be enough to convince her I was worth her affections.

 

After tennis Will disappeared to ask Geneva if she wanted to go swimming.“Perfect day for a dip” he’d said, although we both knew what he really meant was “perfect day to see a lass in a bikini.” Not wanting to play third wheel, I wandered around the main building in search of some activity that would keep me from mooning about Claire all afternoon.

 

I found a small library and was thumbing through a dog-eared copy of ‘Robinson Crusoe’ when I heard raised voices.Putting the book down I followed the sound; it appeared to be coming from a small room just off the library.Approaching, I saw the name plate on the door; it was Bill Dunsany’s office.

 

“If you could just gimme a little more time to get my application through. I'm an established dancer so I don't think it'll be an issue”

 

“I don't care if you've tap danced in front of the bloody Queen, if you don't have the right visas Abernathy, I can't employ you!”

 

“Well they said it'd help my application if you could write me a letter of recommendation”

 

“Not my problem. Either you have the right paperwork by next week or you're out of a job. Am I making myself clear?”

 

“Yes, sir”

 

Hearing the door opening, I jumped back and out of sight. Out charged a very upset and angry looking Joe. The argument with Bill sounded serious and I thought of following to see if he was ok, but he didn't know me from a bar of soap.There was one person who'd know how to help him though; looks like I'd just have to find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!


	6. Joe’s Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie tracks down Claire to help with Joe’s problem - but is there even a solution?

I wasn’t sure if telling Claire what I’d overheard was the right thing to do, but she and Joe were obviously close; if the situation were reversed and Will was in trouble, I’d want to be there for him. Decision made, I just had to find her; where could my selkie be? Despite it being late summer, her skin was still a creamy ivory; so sunning herself by the lake didn’t seem likely.Nor did wasting her time on the poker machines in the foyer of the main building. Did she work days as well as evenings?If so, the most logical place was the ballroom. 

 

Arriving there a few minutes later, I pushed open the large double doors.A crackling record player piped out ‘The Blue Danube’ and twenty or so older guests swayed in time to the music.In the centre of the room, teaching them all to waltz, was my selkie.Her hair was in a loose bun and she wore a long floral dress that nipped at the waist. As she demonstrated a turn, the dress flared out and I could see her slim but powerful legs.Momentarily forgetting my reason for being there, I leaned against the doorframe and watched her.The lass clearly had the patience of a saint; time and time again some auld biddy would step on her foot or turn the wrong way and bang into another guest. Claire kept a smile on her face throughout and simply repeated her instructions, floating around the room as she brought the old fashioned dance to life.My copper hair must’ve stood out amidst the sea of grey as Claire was soon striding over to me, eyebrows raised in question.

 

“This is a seniors dance class, so either you use a really good moisturiser or you’re in the wrong room…”

 

Her smile faded when she saw the expression on my face.

 

“Sorry to interrupt, I think ye friend Joe needs ye.I overheard him having an argument with Bill Dunsany and it sounded pretty serious.I was gonna go see if he was all right, but well, I figured he’d prefer a friend right now”

 

“Oh no! Ok, give me ten minutes to finish up here and we’ll go find him yeah?”

 

I was confused, Claire wanted me to come with her?

 

“I mean, you’ll help me find him won’t you?”

 

“Aye, of course”

 

Despite the dire circumstances, I’d never turn down an opportunity to spend time with Claire. 

 

We checked all the obvious places first, dance studio, staff quarters, Joe’s cabin; nothing.While we searched I explained what I’d heard and Claire thanked me for coming to find her. _Phew_.She said Joe usually liked to keep his problems to himself but that this didn’t sound like something he could just stick his head in the sand over. With no sign of him, as a last resort we checked the boat shed on the far side of the lake.Inside, surrounded by life jackets and broken canoes, was a dejected looking Joe.

 

“Oh thank god we found you! What’s going on? Jamie came to find me and said Dunsany’s been hassling you over your visa again?”

 

“Yeah, the old bastard’s got me over a barrel this time.I need my papers sorted by next week or I’m outta here”

 

“There’s got to be something we can do; if you leave before the end of the season you won’t get paid!”

 

“That’s not even the worst of it - if I don't have right visa, I’m gonna be deported”

 

Joe was sitting on the ground and at this announcement my selkie dropped to her knees and flung her arms around him.It pained me to see her so distressed.

 

“No, no no! This can’t be happening! Is there really nothing that can be done?”

 

“Well, there’s one option but you’re not gonna like it”

 

“Anything’s got to be better than you leaving!”

 

“Ok - well a buddy of mine knows a guy who can get me the paperwork I need…only issue is it’s not exactly legal…and it costs a packet”

 

“How much are we talking?”

 

“Like, a grand”

 

“A thousand pounds? Are you mad?! Even if this wasn’t illegal, where are we supposed to come up with that kind of money at such short notice?”

 

Joe shrugged and Claire looked crestfallen. This was a terrible situation for both of them and I felt uncomfortable to be witnessing such a private moment of pain.

 

“I’m really sorry about ye visa Joe; you guys could probably use a bit of time to chat.I’ll leave ye be”

 

Claire nodded in understanding as I turned and left the boat shed.

 

***

 

I might have only known my selkie a couple of days, but seeing her so upset made my heart squeeze; there had to be a way I could help!But how? It wasn’t as if I had any way to expedite a visa application.

 

I’d wandered around for a bit, thinking.This situation sucked and there had to be a way to fix it.After a while I’d put together half a plan - admittedly it wasn’t much but it was worth a shot if it meant seeing Claire smile again.I made my way over to the golf course in search of my da.After jogging around the greens for 15 minutes I spotted them on the 9th hole; Da, Bill Dunsany and another man with greasy sandy coloured hair that I hadn’t met before.As per usual, Da’s ball was stuck in a bunker and I chuckled as he cursed loud enough to hear even from a couple of hundred feet away.

 

As I got closer Bill Dunsany was talking to Da and the other man;

 

“So you see gents, this is a sure fire investment - you really can’t lose!”

 

“Are ye sure, Bill? I think I’d need to get my lawyer to look over anythin’ first”

 

“Pish posh Brian! Time to live a little!”

 

Clearly the argument with Joe hadn’t affected Bill in the same way, here he was laughing with his friends while poor Joe had been left reeling.Da noticed me standing on the green.

 

“Wee Jamie! Well this is a nice surprise”

 

“Hi Da”

 

“Let me introduce ye; Bill ye’ve met already, but this is his friend Steve Bonnet”.The man had pale green eyes and prominent crows feet, he didn’t look any older than Da so it was likely from too long in the sun.He wore a checked golf shirt that strained over a prominent beer belly.

 

“Nice to meet ye Mr Bonnet”

 

“You too Jamie, your dad here hasn’t stopped talking about you and your brother all afternoon!”

“All good things wee Jamie I assure ye!”

 

Dad ruffled my hair affectionately, which looked ridiculous as I was half a foot taller. I smiled at both Bill and Steve and motioned to Da to request a quick chat.

 

“Everything all right, lad?”

 

“Kinda. Da, I need to borrow some money”

 

“Money? Did ye spend all ye wages from the distillery already?”

 

“No, I mean, this is a bit more than that.” I swallowed nervously. “I need a thousand pounds, Da”

 

“A thousand pounds? Whatever for? You’re not in any kind of trouble are ye?”

 

“No, but I canna tell ye what it’s for - only that it’s for someone else”

 

“Hmmm…all right Jamie - I trust ye judgement.Come see me after dinner and well sort it all out ok?”

 

Sighing with relief and gratitude, I smiled at Da and left him to his golf game. 

 

For the first time since I’d overheard the argument, I felt a little calmer. Joe seemed like a really nice guy and certainly not deserving of all the stress Bill Dunsany was putting him under.I hoped that both he and Claire would be willing to accept my help; I desperately wanted to get to know my selkie better but that didn’t seem right when she was so worried about her friend. I felt sure if Joe had the money for his visa then it would sets things to rights.As for Claire seeing me as more than ‘some guest’; well that was a plan that definitely needed more work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the ‘story to fix the writer’s block’ creates its own writers block! Bleugh - this is up finally. Hopefully not such a long wait til the next chapter - I wanna get to the dancing already!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. The Kizomba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie’s found a solution to Joe’s problem, but it just throws another spanner in the works.

By next morning I was a bundle of nerves.The night before, Da had given me the money for Joe’s visa; well he didna know it was for that, but he lent it to me all the same.He was wary about giving me such a large sum, thinking there must’ve been some kind of trouble, but I assured him all was well and he trusted my word.Question was, would Joe and Claire accept my help?

 

Straight after breakfast I headed up to the staff area, quickly spotting Joe and Claire in the middle of the clearing.Eyes fixed on the horizon, arms outstretched and one leg in the air; their moves were deliberate — like some kind of slow motion dancing? _Was I interrupting something important?_

 

I waved in greeting.

 

“Mornin’ Jamie! How’s things buddy?”

 

“Hey - just wanted to see how ye were goin’ after yesterday?”

 

“Just dandy - me and Lady Jane here are Tai Chi-ing our problems away”

 

My brows knit together as I tried to decipher his words.

 

_What the hell was Tai Chi-ing? The dance they were doing? And why did he call Claire ‘Lady Jane’?_

 

“Hi Jamie! Don’t listen to him; he’s still in denial.Oh and Tai Chi is a form of martial arts; helps to centre the mind and body.You want to try?”

 

_Embarrass myself in front of the lass again? I couldna think of anything worse._

 

My cheeks flushed and my selkie giggled.

 

“Actually, I want to speak to ye about yer visa Joe; I figured out a way to help”

 

Claire cut in:

 

“How? You have a side hustle at the immigration department?”

 

“Ignore her sarcasm, she hasn’t had any coffee yet.So what you thinkin’ Jamie?”

 

My fingers drumming a tattoo on my thigh, I took a deep breath.

 

“Well ye said ye could get the papers sorted if ye had the money. So… I got ye the money”

 

“Really? No way, man!”

 

Joe clapped me on the back and shook my hand.

 

“Thank you, thank you Jamie; you're a lifesaver!”

 

_Oh thank god._ Relief flooded through me as smiled broadly.

 

“You can’t be actually thinking of accepting that money, Joe?!”

 

And just like that a bucket of water was poured on my attempt to help.

 

“And why the hell not?There’s no way we can find that kinda dough in a week!Jamie, it’d just be as a loan all right? I’d pay you back as soon as I get paid”

 

Cutting in again, Claire turned to face me; an accusing finger pointed straight at my chest.

 

“What’s this about?”

 

“How do ye mean? I just wanted to help…”

 

“I can see that, but why? You want to ride in on a white horse and save everyone, is that it?”

 

“No, I…”

 

“What’s in this for you? 

 

Her eyes widened before her mouth pressed into a thin line.

 

“Is this some attempt to make me interested in you?Do you think you can just buy people?”

 

“LJ! What’s gotten into you?”

 

My shoulders slumped.All I’d wanted was to help, somehow I’d managed to get both of them yelling and my beautiful selkie thinking I was trying to use her friend as a bargaining chip for her.

 

“I’m sorry Claire, that wasna what I intended at all.But anyone could see how upset ye were at the thought of losing ye friend.”

 

It seemed unfair that someone like Joe would be force to leave a country he’d come to call home just because his job wasn’t deemed ‘valuable’ enough by the government.As if the sum of what someone contributed was solely based on their occupation.It wasn’t fair.Why did the lass have to be so stubborn and refuse my help?

 

“I’m sorry Jamie.I’m just not used to people being nice…without wanting something in return”

 

My heart squeezed at the thought of something wanting to use my selkie that way.Yes, I’d spent a fair amount of time thinking about her body pressed to mine, but only if she wanted me and certainly not because I’d done her friend a favour. The very idea made me shudder.

 

“So we’re settled then.I’ll call my buddy and set it up.Come Tuesday next week yours truly will be a _bone fide_ UK resident!” Joe said with a wink.

 

Finally my selkie smiled again and I felt lightness in my chest.

 

“Wait, did you say Tuesday?You need to shift it Joe - we’re booked for the Kizomba at Castle Leoch!”

 

_Was the Kizomba another martial art? And why were they going to a castle?_

 

“Oh shoot LJ, I totally forgot! We’ll Tuesday’s the only day I can get the visa.We’ll have to cancel the Kizomba”

 

“Is the Kizomba a party you’re going to?”

 

Golden eyes narrowed menacingly at me; opening my mouth had been a big mistake.

 

“A party? You think I’d be worried about missing a party?”

 

“Well… I just thought lasses liked to go to parties?”

 

_Shut up Fraser! Ye might as well look for a shovel to start diggin’ ye own grave if ye keep goin’ like this!_

 

“Do I look like some taffeta-wearing airhead that sits around all day spending daddy’s trust fund?”

 

I wasn’t sure if her question was rhetorical so opted to keep my mouth shut.Thankfully Joe was able to fill me in.

 

“The Kizomba is a type of dance; for the last couple of years LJ and I have performed it at another holiday resort - Castle Leoch.I’m sorry hon’ but we’ll just have to skip it this year”

 

“We can’t! You’ll just need to get your papers another day.You know how much we both rely on this job and if we cancel we won’t be invited back next year”

 

“LJ - If I don’t get the visa then the only jobs I’ll be getting will be on the other side of the Atlantic!”

 

“Can’t ye just ask another dancer to fill in?”

 

“Thank you Mr fix-it, but no; there isn’t anyone else to fill in. Everybody works here; it’s not all beach balls by the lake you know!”

 

_Abort! Abort! My seklie was all but ready to cut out my heart and eat it for breakfast at this point._

 

“I’ve got it!” Joe snapped his fingers and grinned at Claire; an expression she did not share.

 

“Ok - so we need someone strong enough to lift you?”

 

Claire nodded.

 

“And someone flexible enough to handle the routine?”

 

“Where are you going with this?”

 

Joe turned, clasping a hand on my shoulder.

 

“What about this tall glass of water? What do you say, buddy?”

 

“You cannot be serious?!”Claire was yelling now.

 

“Calm down McEnroe! He’s the right height, obviously fit enough to keep up with you…”

 

“…and has ZERO dance experience” she finished for him.“Forget it, I’ll never work”

 

“We’ll I’m afraid we’re flat outta options missy.Besides, you’re a good teacher; this should be a cinch for you”

 

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Joe”

 

I’d stood silent through this exchange, mouth agape.Claire was fuming - and this was just at the _suggestion_ that I step in for Joe.She had no idea about my two left feet...And then it hit me, it wasn’t anger that made her lash out like this; it was fear.Fear of losing her job.Fear of not knowing where her next pay check might be coming from. Fear of people only wanting one thing from her.

 

_Oh Claire; if only I could take care of ye, the way ye deserve to be._

 

“Am I the only one who thinks it's _slightly_ unrealistic that a guy with no dance experience is supposed to be able perform professionally with only five days practise?”

 

“I agree it’s not ideal, but Jamie’s our best shot or we're both cooked.Will you help us out, man?”

 

I glanced nervously at the two of them and then nodded.Joe clapped his hands together and my selkie sighed.

 

What had I gotten myself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we can finally start some dancing! Thanks for reading - love reading all your comments :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Mash up of my two favourites while I try to work though writers block on my other piece. Hopefully a bit of fun to read - the title is from the song by Robert Palmer which I recommend listening to when reading. Enjoy!


End file.
